The present invention relates to an antibacterial composition and more specifically to an antibacterial composition, which never undergoes any discoloration even with the lapse of time.
In an antibacterial composition comprising an incorporated antibacterial agent, which consists of a silver-supporting inorganic compound, it has been recognized that the incorporated silver component often causes discoloration due to physical actions by, for instance, light rays and heat and/or due to, for instance, a chemical reaction with a substance such as sulfur or a phosphoric acid salt. In this respect, this change may deteriorate the commercial value of a product obtained by processing the composition since the change would result in the formation of such a product, which may partially exhibit a different color in its appearance. Thus, as trials for controlling or eliminating such a color change, there have been proposed a variety of methods such as a method, which makes use of benzotriazole (see, for instance, JP-A-Sho-63-265858) and a method, which makes use of an imide's hydrogen-containing cyclic compound (see, for instance, JP-A-Hei-11-246213). However, these trials have not yet satisfactorily solved the foregoing problem associated with the conventional techniques.